onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Healing Spells
A Healing Spell is a spell featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the nineteenth episode of the first season. Uses Known Healing Spells *Basic Healing Spells can mend a variety of injuries, which include but are not limited to: **Limps **Sword cuts **Scrapes **Burns **Gunshot wounds **Fatal diseases can be cured with a wand. **Electrical trauma can also be cured with a wand. **Stab wounds *Cora's Spell Book contains a spell that can cure a rotting tree. *There is a spell used for restoring a body part back to its own place, which include but are not limited to: **An arm **A hand *Gathering different ingredients, which include an object that touched a Dark One before they got their curse, a healing spell can wake up a former Dark One from the coma their blank heart leaves them in. Known Limitations *Injuries inflicted with enchanted weapons hinder with the proper functioning of Healing Spells. **A sword can be enchanted to prevent a certain person from being able to heal wounds inflicted with it. **A wound inflicted with Excalibur can be temporarily cured by magic, but it will reappear shortly. *Injuries that came from someone's magic cannot be healed by the same person's magic. *If a person is injured with a direct form of magic, they can only be healed by someone related to them, who also have magic. *Whenever someone doesn't pay the price of healing someone on the brink of death with magic, the formerly afflicted person may be hunted down by Furies, who are sent to take them to the Underworld. For example: when Emma Swan, as the Dark One, saved Robin Hood's life as a favor to Regina, the price of saving Robin's life is for someone to die and it was Regina who was supposed to pay the price. However, since the God of the Underworld, Hades, died, things have changed down in the Underworld and it seems like the Furies doesn't collect any unpaid price of magic anymore. As Emma clearly healed Ashley Boyd and Hook from the Wish Realm who were on the brink of death, and she was not hunted by any Fury. History In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin becomes the Dark One and his limp is automatically healed. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire return home one day, where the father tries to heal his son's knee with magic, but Baelfire refuses and brings out healing items. After being stabbed, Gerard uses his last wish for Jafar to not be able to harm him. As a result, the wounds on his hands are healed. Decades later, Belle begs Rumplestiltskin not to kill Robin Hood, but he says that he is going to kill him and that she is going to watch the deed be done. Rumplestiltskin can see the thief from afar. Belle can see that he is waiting for someone, and looks over to see that a carriage comes bearing a sick woman. Rumplestiltskin says that the woman must be the same woman that the thief allegedly stole from the Sheriff. Belle tells Rumplestiltskin to stop, because the woman is going to die. When they see the thief use the wand on the sick woman, color returns to her face, and Belle tells Rumplestiltskin that she was right about the thief having good intentions when he stole the wand. Prince Charming meets Rumplestiltskin who informs him of where he is and that the forest is inescapable - however, he offers his help. Rumplestiltskin enchants Prince Charming's mother's ring so that it will glow bright as he gets closer to Snow White. Prince Charming, refusing to make a deal, and attempts to fight Rumplestiltskin for the ring, but Rumplestiltskin is able to heal himself and easily overpowers the prince. Rumplestiltskin says he wants Snow White and Prince Charming to be together, and that he will help him find her, on one condition. }} After bringing Daniel Colter back to life, Dr. Whale stumbles into pawnshop carrying his severed arm in an ice cooler. He begs Mr. Gold to reattach his torn arm, and grudgingly admits he needs magic. Satisfied by his admittance, Mr. Gold reattaches the limb to Dr. Whale's body. After being shot by Hook in the shoulder, Belle falls over the border into Mr. Gold's arms and loses her memories. In an amnesiac state, Belle doesn't recognize her own name when Mr. Gold calls her, and witnesses him conjuring a fireball just as a car crashes into town. Frantic and confused, she doesn't understand what is going on. Mr. Gold is worried about Belle's injuries, so he magically heals them, which only frightens her. Kidnapped to the cannery by Greg Mendell and Tamara, Regina is strapped to a table and hooked up to an electrocution machine for interrogation, where she is tortured repeatedly. She is later healed magically by Mother Superior as Regina lays on Mary Margaret's bed in her apartment. }} }} Emma heals a cut on Hook's neck that he got from the sword. Later, the cut on Hook's neck reopens. Because the wound came from Excalibur, it cannot be healed, meaning Hook will die. }} At the pawnshop, Emma gives Mr. Gold what's left of the squid ink she previously took, asking him to paralyze Hook with it during the duel, so she will have time to retrieve the dreamcatchers Hook stole. Instead, he refuses, deciding to win the fight with honor and no magic. Before the duel begins, Hook heals Mr. Gold's limp, so there will be a fair fight between them. Relocating to her house, Emma heals Hook's injuries with magic. }} Known Users *Amara † *The Blue Fairy *Cora † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen (Serum) *Hook *Merlin † *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † *Taj "The Serpent", Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, ABC. *Zelena Used on *Ashley Boyd *Baelfire † *Belle † *Cyrus *Dr. Whale *Evil Queen (Serum) *Gerard † *Henry Mills *Hook *Hook (Wish Realm) *A horse *Maid Marian † *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold † *ReginaRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, ch. seven/Regina Mills *Regina's apple tree *Robin Hood † *Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm) *Rumplestiltskin † *Woman *Zelena Appearances References Category:Spells